devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante (DmC)
Dante, is a young man living in Limbo City. He is a demon hunter. History Dante was born and raised in Limbo City. He was arrested by law enforcement and was held at Limbo City Police Department as #9787 4 92. He was then transferred to a mental hospital as subject 64432B, where he has been held for more than thirteen days. Weapons Dante has a mysterious sword that can morph into different types of weapons. The known forms Dante has used include a scythe, a spear and a whip. He has two pistols, one silver and the other black, with purple muzzle flashes when fired. Description Dante stands at around 6 feet, has a thin, semi-nourished muscular build, and has red irises. His hair is black, and his bangs hang down the left side of his face. There are small, raggedly cut and naturally white highlights in the hair on the front of his head; a large upper portion of the hair on the back of his head consists of these highlights as well. He has a square jawline and is somewhat handsome. However, he has some bruised skin, blemishes and scars, possibly from hunting demons and/or the mental hospital's treatment; note that these fade over time as he heals. His attire consists of a red and black leather jacket with the British Union flag sewn into his left arm sleeve, a white V-neck shirt, black fingerless gloves, dark red(almost black) leather pants, black leather boots with a slight heel, and two necklaces with brown beads. LOL YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVE THIS C***? Personality Dante is proud of both his human and demon heiritage. He seems to dislike humans more so than demons. He has a smoking habit, and a possible sadistic streak, as he was shown putting out his cigarette in a demon's face and then proceeding to smoke it. Dante is very rebellious and laid back. He strongly dislikes people with authority over him, which he displays by flipping off the police during his mug shot. He is content when no one knows much about him - for thirteen days they couldn't get him to tell them his name, and when he finally tells them, he says it in anger. He seems to hate everyone. He is willing to hunt demons and loves to hunt them both for sport and money. And I'm the queen of France! Abilities Dante can wield his large sword with ease, overpower demons and even hold one in a headlock,shatter solid concrete with his bare hands and can also knit some pretty neat sweathers. He can channel his will into his sword, allowing it to take the form and function of certain weapons. He is agile, able to leap at great heights from a building with ease and to dodge a demon's attack. He can shoot his guns in different directions simultaneously with perfect results. He is very durable, able to recover from injury far faster than humans and withstand a great deal of physical damage and trauma before succumbing to death or injury. He can be physically active without easily exhausting allowing him to run, jump and fight without tire. Gallery NewDante.jpg|Dante's new look DMCW.jpg|Dante's sword in the form of a large scythe. DMCW2.jpg|Dante firing his guns at demons. 800x600_tgs_trailer_screengrabs_028.jpg|Dante smoking while lying on a statue. What-theyve-Done2-620x348.jpg|Dante chained up in the mental hospital. devil2.png|Dante smoking. Category:Characters Category:Devils